A Little Game of
by Fred-and-Hermione-all-the-way
Summary: It started off as a little game. "Come on, It'll be fun!" But it got out of hand. 'A blood-curdling scream was the last they heard of her.' And now she's dead because of me.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Game of...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. I wish I owned Fred and George though. The only thing I own in this fanfic is the plot (I think). Oh I am writing from Fred's point of view.**

Thinking back, it was only a little game. It was never meant to hurt anyone. But it did. And it was my fault. It still haunts me. Every night when I go to sleep, the memory replays in my head. I can't wake up. Take last night for example. I had just finished an exhausting day at the shop, me and George decided to retire for the evening. Our flat had two bedrooms. I had one, George had the other. Mine, I had decorated with pictures of the Weasley family. It also had newspaper reports about our escape from Hogwarts and, the opening of our first class joke shop. I had got changed into my pyjama's like I do every night. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep. I entered the world of dreams...

_I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, along with George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. We had just gotten back from our detention with Umbridge. Hermione had prepared bowls of Murtlap before we had left, so we all had our hands soaking in them. The moment we had put our hands in the bowl we could feel them healing. But before they did heal the scars opened up again and they all read 'I must not join or start any illegal organisations'. _

"_I hate that evil little toad" Hermione voiced. We all stared at her with opened mouths forming 'O' shapes. _

"_Hermione! I'm shocked. That's got to be the first time you have _ever _insulted a teacher."George stated._

"_Well, there is a first time for everything you know." Hermione replied. "You can probably take your hands out now."_

_We all took our hands out of the Murtlap and examined them. Nothing but a small unrecognisable scar. _

"_Wow, Hermione, you've really outdone yourself this time." I told Hermione._

"_Now we must get going we have a prank to plan." Me and George said simultaneously. We stood up and walked up to our dormitory. Leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting there thinking about what we were up to. _

_A Couple of days later me and George had decided when we were going to put our plan into action. Harry needed to see if Sirius was still at Grimmauld Place. He had had a vision that Voldemort was using the Cruciatus curse on him too find where 'it' is. So, we decided that we would the greatest prank of the century to enable Harry to see if Sirius is there. Only problem was we needed help. I know what your thinking, why would the smartest and best-looking twins of their age and of the century need help? We were having a problem of getting the 'thingy' to work. We can't tell you what the 'thingy' is of course because it's a secret. George suggested that we ask Hermione. I was forced into agreeing because he did his very best puppy dog face. Which is kinda creepy and cute at the same time. _

_Later that day George and I were sat in the Room of Requirements. We had asked the room for a quiet place for us and Hermione to talk. It has done brilliantly if you ask me. It was covered with _

_Gryffindor colours. It has a two-seater sofa, for me and George. An armchair, obviously for Hermione. In between the two it had a mahogany table with our plans on. How it got our plans is beyond me. We kept them under lock and key. It also had three butterbeers on coasters that boasted the S.P.E.W. logo. We had told Hermione to meet us in the Come and Go Room after dinner. She had seen us leave a little earlier than usual (which is when the food has actually vanished from the tables), and had probably made up some excuse like, 'I need to go start an essay that's not due to be handed in until next month.' Genius really. _

_Me and George were sat on the two-seater no more than 30 seconds when someone enters. _

"_Hi guys. You wanted to see me?"_

_The Gryffindor Princess. Bushy hair and all._

"_Well, well, well. Look who finally turned up Fred." My twin said._

"_Took you look enough. Now if you would like to take a seat, we shall begin" The better looking half said (Me). I gestured to the armchair, which Hermione gracefully sat down in. _

"_Now, I bet your wondering why we asked you here." I said. Hermione nodded her head expectantly. "You know George and I are planning our final prank to not only escape the horrible place Hogwarts has become, but also to give Harry some time to talk to Sirius. There's a problem with our diversion."_

"_Yeah. We need help in other words. We're having trouble making the fireworks multiply with every spell you fire at them." Said George._

"_Have you tried _Camini_?" Granger asked with no hesitation._

"_Well of course we have!" I exclaimed. Earning a knowing look from Hermione. "Okay, fine we haven't yet." Receiving another look from Hermione, I decided to tell her the truth. "We haven't actually heard of the spell before, let alone trying to use it. What does it do?" _

"_The spell _Camini_ can multiply any object that crosses it's path. When performed with _Sulatim_ the object will multiply when hit with a spell." Hermione stated._

"_A text-book answer, wouldn't you say Fred?"_

"_Yes, I would George."_

_Later that day, when all of our products (fireworks) had been prepared, we snuck into a broom cupboard. Thanks to Gryffindor's very own bookworm, our fireworks would multiply with every spell thrown at them. _

"_Ready Fred?" My twin asked._

"_Ready George," I answered as I released the modified Filibusters Fireworks. There were red ones and blue ones and green ones and loads of other colours. They all entered the Great Hall, where a O.W.L.'s exam was commencing. We could hear Umbridge yelling different spells and then in annoyance. George and I were finding it hard to silence our laughter. _

"_It's time." George said through his laughter. We stepped out of the broom cupboard quietly. We tip-toed to the Great Hall, where all of the chaos was. Now, instead of hearing Umbridge being crazy, we could see her. Her pink bow was at a wonky angle. The pink hideousness on her body was slightly burnt. Her toad-like face set in a frown._

"_IT'S THOSE WEASLEY TWINS! I KNOW IT IS. FILCH, GET THE WHIPS READY!" Umbridge ordered. _

"_Yes ma'am. Finally, we get to see some actual punishment around here." Filch muttered. My face visibly paled. I turned wide-eyed, to face my twin. His face looked the same as mine. Pale, wide-eyed, freckly and terrified. At the same time we nodded and started to walk straight up to our '_lovely' _headmistress._

"_YOU DID THIS." Umbridge yelled at us._

"_Did what Headmistress?" I asked genuinely (not) confused._

"_THIS!" Umbridge replied waving her arms around her as if to make a point._

"_Oh, you mean the fireworks! I think you'll find your quite mistaken there. We were packing our trunks." George retorted._

"_Packing? What for?" said Hogwarts' High Inquisitor. _

"_We're going." I countered._

"_Going? Going where?"_

"_Home" Me and my twin answered simultaneously. "_AccioBrooms_." _

"_I will not permit you to leave! You must remain here." She instructed. But as soon as she finished talking our brooms entered the Great Hall. They hovered in front of the both of us, as if waiting to pick us up. We pulled our legs over the wooden brooms and sat on the handle. _

"_We would love to hear what you have planned for us with those whips, but-" I started_

"_-as it seems we're running a bit late. So we're going to have to say goodbye." My twin finished._

"_If anyone wants to buy some Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs then come to number 93 Diagon Alley, our new premises." I yelled out to the crowd._

"_Now, now Fred, we really must be going."_

"_Oh, yes. Don't bother to keep in touch. 'Cos I know we won't miss you." I told Umbridge. I swivelled the cleansweep around and prepared to leave._

"_One last thing. Special discounts to students, who swear their going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George said, nodding his head to the terribly crazed looking Professor. And on that note the infamous Weasley Twins took off to the sky._

_I think it's safe to say the next day all Weasley products were banned from the school. Even though most of them were already banned. _

_The dream skipped to the Summer Holidays. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, me and George sat on the beds in mine an Gred's previous room. Harry, Hermione and me sat on George's bed. Whilst Ron, Ginny and George sat on my bed. _

"_Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" I suggested._

"_What game do you have in mind, oh twin of mine?" My devilishly handsome twin asked._

"_I was thinking a little game of truth or dare." I answered innocently. _

"_No, absolutely not!"Declared Hermione._

"_Come on, It'll be fun!" The paramount pranksters said concurrently._

"_Unless your scared, Granger!"I said smugly. I watched her face turn from bossiness to anger. I suddenly felt a little scared._

"_I am not scared Fredrick Weasley!" The Biggest Bookworm we know bellowed. _

"_Prove it," I said whilst still smirking. _

"_Fine. I'll play," she said giving in. "Who's first?" She asked still slightly enraged._

"_How about Harry?" My scheming sister suggested. _

"_Okay then. Ron, truth or dare?" The-Boy-Who-Lived asked his best friend. Ron looked around at all the intent people sitting around him. Me and George looked as if we were about to die from suspense. Harry was looking at Ron impatiently, Hermione looked as if she really didn't want to be there _(A/N- Like me in a Drama lesson)_. And Ginny looked a little excited, as if she could take on the world._

"_Truth," my idiot of a brother said hesitantly. _

"_What's the worst thing the twins have ever done to you?" Harry said._

"_The time when they turned my teddy into a spider. After I broke Fred's toy broomstick." Ron said. He didn't even hesitate. "Fred, truth or dare?" He asked me. Easy._

"_Dare." I said confidently. I knew that Ron would have me doing something really easy, like... eat a puking pastille or something. Of course, what he didn't know, was puking pastilles have been tried by me whilst they were still prototypes. It was terrible. I couldn't stop throwing up. That was until mum came into our room to check on us and cast some weird spell to stop me. It was then of course we started to think that we needed an antidote. We asked mum what that spell was but she wouldn't tell us, claimed she was too busy. So, we snuck out in the night and stole one of her 'wizarding books for a mother'. Told us everything we needed to know about stopping puking. We cast the spell on a pill-looking thing and bam. Puking pastille antidote. Best thing our mum ever did for us. _

"_I dare you to... eat a puking pastille." Like I said before. Easy. I simply took a pastille out of my pocket (I always a small selection of s_kiving snackboxes _sweets in my pocket just in case) and plopped it my mouth. I started throwing up straight away. It was fantastic. Whilst I was vomiting all over my previous room at the burrow, George was busy finding the antidote in his pocket (He keeps the antidotes, I keep the sweets). He found it shortly and placed it in my hand. I forced it down my throat and voilà. I've stopped puking. I just stood back up from by kneeling position and sat back down on the bed. _

"_Well. That was easy." I said truthfully. "Now, who to pick?" I said to myself. I would pick George but when the time comes he would make me do something 10 times worse. I could pick Harry. I could do that. Yes, lets do that._

"_Harry, truth or dare?"_

"_Erm... Dare," he said. Now, what would embarrass him most? Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!_

"_I dare you to snog our dear little sister." Much to my pleasure he turned bright red. Redder than our hair in fact. Ginny looked like the happiest girl in the world. And Ron looked as if he could kill either me or Harry. My plan worked. I glanced at my twin and he was grinning evilly, just like me. About 10 seconds later, Harry's red face had cooled down a bit and he plucked up the courage and snogged our sister. Ron looked as if he wanted to explode. Hermione had actually gotten up and went to get a book and had sat back down again. Honestly, that girl is always reading! Harry is still snogging my sister. Time to break this up._

"_Oi, you two can stop any time now." I said. Ginny made this rude gesture with her hand that involved a single finger. I was greatly hurt and amused. We waited 30 seconds more, before we could get them to stop. _

"_Ginny, truth or dare?" Harry asked my sister who, was still flushed._

"_Truth," Ginny said. We all stared at her wide-eyed. I, for one, thought that she would chose dare. But clearly not. _

"_Did you enjoy that snog?" Harry asked._

"_I loved it!" Ginny said excitedly. "Hermione, truth or dare." My favourite little sister asked. _

"_Hmm," Hermione said as she looked up from her book. "Oh, um, truth." Hermione said. And in my opinion not really knowing what she was saying. I cannot wait to here what Ginny is going to ask Hermione._

"_Hermione, out of Fred, George and Ron, who would you Snog, Marry, Avoid?" My evil, intelligent, brilliant little sister asked, with an evil glint in her eyes. _

"_Oh, um. I would avoid Ron." Hermione said with a slightly red face. When she said that my mouth fell. That means she would either snog or marry me! "I would snog George" Again my mouth fell, my eyes became wide, and I went bright red, as I realised a bookworm would rather marry me than my little brother who has had a crush on her since his third year. "As you've all probably guessed, I would marry Fred." Hermione was no longer slightly red in the face, she was redder than the Infamous Weasley Hair. And thats saying something._

"_Dinner!" I heard mum yell up the stairs. Without even thinking me, George, Ginny and Ron were up, running down the stairs, leaving Harry and Hermione sitting in my old room shaking their heads. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Game of... Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Maybe In about 50 years, I might win the lottery and buy the rights to it. Maybe.**

_The scene has now skipped to the next day. Me and George were sitting outside the Burrow, talking about the shop._

"_So, do we want the Skiving Snackboxes to go in the front window, on a display or on a shelf?"_

"_Oh, that's hard. I mean, they were one of our first products and they mean so much to us. Front window, definitely." I replied thoughtfully. It's true they really were one of our first products, and they need to be in the front window, if they weren't I would of, and might of cried. I could tell George was about to ask another question but we were interrupted:_

"_Oi, you two get up here so we can finish the game," our impatient little sister yelled from her bedroom window. I turned my head to look at George and we shared the same look on our faces, determination to get up there first. It took a few seconds but, we both turned and ran up the stairs. Granted, when we got to a door, we fought to see who would go through first. I won the back door, whilst George won Ginny's door. When we eventually entered Ginny's room we saw Hermione and Ickle Ronnikins sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room, Hermione was sitting in the chair, Ron was sitting on the arm. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed, unnecessarily close if you ask me. But then again, I am playing the role of the over-protective brother. We conjured up some chairs and sat down._

"_Can we get on with it now? "My brother Ronald said impatiently._

"_Honestly, Ronald, you need to be more patient," Hermione criticized. The Gryffindor Bookworm had a book in her lap (again). "But, yes we can. Harry, truth or dare?" Asked Hermione._

"_Dare," he answered. Foolish boy. _

"_I dare you to… read Hogwarts: A History," Hermione asked smugly. I think she thinks shes clever. He's obviously going to read it. Although it is quite boring. Yes, I know. Fred Weasley has read a book. Hogwarts: A History no less. Well, ha, ha, ha._

"_Is there a forfeit?" I felt every mouth in the room open as if they were trying to catch flies._

"_Big brave Potter afraid of reading Hogwarts: A History? I haven't heard something so hilarious in my _entire _life. He can fight Voldemort, stare death straight in the face, but he can't read Hogwarts: A History?" George said in between laughs._

"_Of course there is a forfeit. You have to run around the burrow three times… naked!" I said seriously. Ha! That should scare him._

"_You're serious," he said hesitantly._

"_No, I'm Fred. Sirius is downstairs talking to mum," I said jokingly. I heard George mumble,_

"_More like arguing."__ I heard George murmur. It was true. __Mum and Sirius had different opinions on everything. And I mean _everything! _Where the plates go in the cupboard, what time dinner should be on the table, whether or not James Potter was a brilliant wizard or a big trouble maker. I think you can guess which person has which opinion (Sirius with brilliant wizard and Molly with big trouble maker.). _

"_I'll do the forfeit," Harry said. And again I saw every mouth open and eyes grow wide. Well, except me and George's of course we just grinned and transfigured his clothes off. _

"_Well… get running lover boy." George and I said simultaneously. And without missing a beat (I really think that kid is afraid of me and George) he hid his naughty bits with his hands and starting running downstairs._

* * *

><p><strong>I Know it was short but... I thought it was a good place to end it. Don't you agree? Next chapter should be up soon (after all it is now the summer holidays, I haven't got anything planned) and It's the one where... ::Incoprehensible dribble::<strong>


End file.
